No Girls Allowed
by Dajypop
Summary: Tatsumi! I did it! I finally did it!" TaTari, hints of TsuSoka
1. Change It Back

**Title: No Girls Allowed**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 1/15 **

**Words: 229**

**Pairing: TaTari**

**Summary: "Tatsumi! I did it! I finally did it!" **

**Warnings: Girl!Watari, Cursing**

**AN: Okay, I read the Wiki page about these two and discovered that Watari wants to create a potion that changes a male to a female. This story popped into my head from that. :3**

* * *

**Day One: Change It Back**

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi! _Tatsumiiiiiiii_~!" Watari called, searching out his lover. He made his way through the agency, knocking on his door. "Tatsumiiiiiiiii~!"

The older male blinked and looked up, "Come in…?" That sounded oddly familiar…but there was a distinct difference with the voice. What came into his office both shocked and frightened him.

That face looked strictly feminine, and the breasts also spoke of a woman's body…as did the skirt. But the hair and the eyes and those glasses…

"Watari..?"

"Yee~eeees~!" He sing-songed, tossing a hand up and flicking his hair. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are suited for such a body." The brunet smirked, shaking his head. "You don't look all that much different."

"But my chest is so much bigger, now." He pouted in return, sighing, "I'm fairly sure I have the largest breasts in the bureau."

"That…is lovely to know, Watari. Anyway, was that all you needed?"

"Huh?" The blond slid over to his lover and sat in his lap, only to be dumped onto the floor.

"I am very busy."

"But…Sumi~ I want a kiss."

"Then change back."

A sigh, then, "Fine." He pulled a vial from his lab coat pocket and popped the cap off, taking a nice, long drink. He waited patiently for something to happen, but even after five minutes, nothing happened.

"…shit." Both males spoke at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I know it's short, but it's just a set-up chapter. The others will be longer, to be sure. :3 I've gotten this one done, now I'll work on the second chapter of Another Life, and then the second of this. I can't work on the seventh for Competition right now…I'm at school writing this.**


	2. Change Your Taste In Men

**Chapter: 2/15**

**Words: 563**

**Warnings: Evil plot, beginning to angst, potion fun**

**AN: Alright, guys! Here's chapter two. I really want you to go and love my beta, HotDemonOfAButler. She's doing so much for me right now...I've sent her about ten stories, right now, and then she still had to beta the first chapter of this, and now the second...and then probably another few for Another Life...all in one day. You guys really need to go and love on her. At least thank her. If you like these stories that I'm writing, then please go thank her. They wouldn't be as good without her here checking my mistakes. I send her loves, too. **

* * *

**Day Three: Change Your Taste In Men**

"Sumiiiiiiiiii~!" Watari flounced around the secretary's office, bouncing and making those large breasts of his bounce nearly uncontrollably.

"Watari! Enough! Get _out_, I am trying to work!" Tatsumi tried hard to be the firm hand, here, but the whining of the other was getting to him. It made him think...no, he wouldn't let himself go there. "Please leave...you have work, I'm sure..."

"...fine. Will you at least come over for dinner tonight? I'll make you something delicious." And the blond's food was always good.

"Alright, fine. But don't expect anything out of me. I refuse to touch you as long as you are a woman."

"Yes, yes, I know." Watari sighed, sounding sad as he left the room. His evil plan was working! Tatsumi always fell for the doe-eyes, even when they were aimed at the back of his head.

Tatsumi arrived home from the office around six, and Watari had taken the day off around four so he could really prepare a good meal for his lover. As the door opened, the same potion that had turned Watari from a 'he' to a 'she' was dumped in a sake container with the liquid still in it, melding together. He set them on the table along with the food he had prepared.

When the brunet came into the room, he smiled a little, half-expecting his male lover to be there again. But...well, one couldn't even pretend he...she? was still a male with a chest like that.

"Oh, good, your home! I just got dinner out of the oven, and I think you'll love it! I made your favorite!"

"Watari...I'm confused on something."

"Hmm?" The blond looked up from his last-minute preparations and smiled.

"Do I call you a boy or a girl?"

"What?" He didn't sound happy about that.

"I'm serious. Someone asked me how you were doing today, and I didn't know what to say."

"What do you think I am?"

"You could easily be classified as an 'it'. And if you don't give me a straight answer, you will be that."

"Hey, Sumi, that isn't fai--"

"Okay, you're an 'it'."

"Sumiii~!"

"Or we can just say you're an annoying girl. I don't like this voice."

"Just drink your sake and eat." Watari replied, a little burned by that statement. Both of them settled into their meals, each one drinking from the sake bottle and eating from the main dish. Slowly, Tatsumi began to change a little, and when he dropped some food on his shirt he looked down and screamed.

"_Watari! What in Hades' name have you __**done**__ to me!?_" he cried, eyes narrowed as he stood up.

"I evened the playing field. This way you can't torture me anymore, you're the exact same as I am." Except Watari's chest was still bigger; Tatsumi was somewhat thankful for that.

"This is cruel, even for you."

"Well, you would have done the same thing. You're all for vengeance half the time."

"Change me back _now_."

"I can't!"

"You're supposed to be smart! But you're just a dumb blond who is blind and trapped in a lab all day!" Tatsumi bellowed before storming out of the house and transporting himself to his own home. Watari had been about to reply but when his lover was gone, he deflated and sunk to the chair again, crying readily for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Alright, there's chapter two! 8D**


End file.
